A Broken Egg can Break a Frozen Heart
by Rosalia Tiri
Summary: <html><head></head>One day, Tezuka wakes up finding an egg under his pillow. In the egg was a girl who then started living with him. Question is, what is her purpose and what is she? FemRyoxTezuka Review Please!</html>
1. Good Morning, Old Man

_Hey, so this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. Review please!_

_**WARNING: OOC CHARACTERS AHEAD. MOST LIKELY TEZUKA.**_

(^^^) ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ (^^^)

**Chapter 1- Ohayo, Oji-san.**

"Oujo-chan, do you know just what you're about to do?" a man asked.

"Hai, hai, Oyaji. I know and I promise I'll come back okay? And when I do, Karupin should still be alive and your magazines have been either burnt or shredded, okay?" the girl replied.

The man sweat-dropped and sighed. He was worried sick for his daughter and all she could do is tease her before leaving. Sigh. Being a parent has it downsides.

"Well then, sayonara minna-san!"

And with that, she left.

* * *

><p>On one sunny morning, Tezuka Kunimitsu woke up to the sound of birds chirping and roosters crowing. He was still sleepy but he forced himself to at least sit up straight so he could stretch. Alas, he could not so his head rested on his pillow again.<p>

It was then he felt something hard. He put his hands under the pillow and was able to grasp something, he took it out and jaw-dropped.

It was an _egg. _Not any ordinary egg, but a _golden egg_.

He pinched himself and it hurt…a lot. So, it means he's awake.

One more.

_Itai._

One more.

_Itai._

Okay, now he has 3 red spots that hurt meaning he's not dreaming.

Suddenly, the egg started to crack and he panicked.

'_What do I do? Is this a chicken egg? Duck egg? Goose egg? What is this and why is it with me!' _He panicked.

Suddenly, the egg finally cracked and something came out…well, fell out.

It was a _girl. _

The girl had greenish-blackish waist-length hair that was tied into a high ponytail and golden cat-like eyes. She was wearing an iromuji (This kimono is able to be worn any situation. If you print one family crest on this kimono, it becomes formal wear, a single colored kimono) and zori (wooden slippers). There was also a sword attached to her.

But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was what was _on_ her head.

There were _cat ears_.

Tezuka just stared at the girl who was only as tall as his hand as she tried to stand up.

The girl stared right back at him with her golden cat-like eyes. Soon, it became a staring contest.

A few seconds later…

They stopped staring at each other and Tezuka coughed.

"Umm…who are you? Or what are you?" he asked.

The girl stared at him for a moment and blinked.

"Why would I give my name to a stranger?" She asked.

Tezuka sighed.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. I'm a human." He replied.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma." She replied.

"You still haven't answered my other question."

"Give me a reason to why I should."

"Because I did my side and you should do yours."

"Hmm. Smart boy. Well then, I'm Echizen Ryoma and I'm a guardian. Good morning Oji-san." She smirked.

Well, there's one thing he knew for sure. That this girl will turn his world upside down.


	2. What's a Guardian?

_Hey everybody! So far I only got 3 reviews! Thanks for the reviews and criticisms! It helped me a lot! I'll try making it longer but for now, here's chapter 2, enjoy!_

**WARNING: OOC-ness AHEAD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- What's a guardian?<strong>

"So…you're a what again?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm a guardian." Ryoma replied.

"What's a guardian?" Tezuka replied.

"A person who guards." Ryoma answered smugly.

Tezuka hit her on the head, looking annoyed.

"Don't play stupid with me here, Echizen." He replied.

"Hai, hai. So…in simpler terms, a guardian is someone who guards. Since you don't want to accept that reasoning, I'll explain to you. You have free time?" she asked.

"Enough to hear your explanation since I'm pretty interested in It." He replied.

"Good. So, in our world, a guardian is someone who protects the elements. These elements are _wind, fire, water, ice_ and _earth_. So-" she got cut off by Tezuka.

"Hold it. Aren't ice and water together?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Oh, I made a mistake. Thanks." So, she changed it.

"Okay. So these elements are wind, fire, water and earth. So, each kingdom controls an element. Well, the normal people only since the royal families controls all elements. Of course, one element is the strongest and the other three are just like the side-powers. Also, with the corresponding element, there comes a corresponding guardian animal and weapon. The earth goes with the tiger, the water goes with the fish, the wind goes with the birds, and the fire goes with the cats." Ryoma paused to catch some air.

"Why are there guardian animals?" he asked.

"Well, it was said that those were the first animals in our kingdom and were the first who discovered each element." She replied.

"Continuing my explanation…the weapons for the normal people are different from the royal families. The earth kingdom uses their fists since they were born with rock-hard fists. The water kingdom uses spears since that's their natural enemy. I don't get why though. The wind kingdom uses bows and arrows since they believe that the arrows are like poisonous birds ready to strike you and kill you. Lastly, the fire kingdom uses daggers or kunais since the people of the fire kingdom are dangerous, yet nice. The royal family can choose whichever or whatever they want. Since, after all, are the most powerful in the kingdom. Understand, Tezuka?" she said.

She blinked and blinked again at Tezuka. Tezuka was on his table, writing everything he just learned and drinking water.

"Hey! Did you understand?" She asked again.

"Ah. That was very interesting. Arigato, Echizen." He thanked her.

Then Tezuka realized something.

"Echizen, you're from the royal family? The royal family of the fire kingdom?" He asked.

"You catch on quite quick Tezuka. Yep, I sure am." She said.

_'Whoa. So the person who seems cocky and arrogant here is a princess? It seems very impossible.'_ He thought.

"Oh, and by the way, we people from the royal family have our own special abilities." She said.

Tezuka quickly got his pen and paper again and Ryoma stopped herself from killing this super interested idiot.

"But I'm nor telling you." She said.

Tezuka placed the pen and paper on his table and went back to her. Seriously, this guy is an idiot.

So, Ryoma now knew her first impression on Tezuka.

_**A knowledge idiot.**_


	3. Ara, ara Kunimitsu are you a pedophile?

_HEY! Please review more! I neeeed theemmm….._

_I forgot. The color of Ryoma's iromuji was blue._

**WARNING: OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Ara, ara. Kunimitsu, are you a pedophile? <strong>

"So basically, you are a guardian from the royal family of the fire kingdom?" Tezuka asked.

"Yep. Smart boy. You catch on quite quick." Ryoma said.

_Knock. Knock._

"Kunimitsu! I'm coming in!"

"Okaa-sama? Matte!" Tezuka said.

Just when the doorknob was about to be turned, she stopped.

"Ara, ara. What's wrong, Kunimitsu? Are you hiding something?" she asked.

'_Damn! Straight to the point!'_

"No, of course not, Okaa-sama." He spoke in his formal tone.

"Don't lie to me. Are you sure you're not hiding a girl in your closet who's half-naked now, are you?" she asked bluntly.

'_What's wrong with his mother?' _Ryoma thought.

"I'm not, Okaa-sama. If I did, I would be staining the pride of the Tezuka name." He said.

"Okay. It's breakfast." She said and left.

"*Sigh* that was close." He sighed.

"What an…eccentric mother." Ryoma said.

"You don't know…" he trailed off.

"Anyway, just hide here and make sure no one sees you, okay?" he said.

Ryoma nodded in approval and went back to her egg. She got the upper half (it was cracked in half, remember?) and went inside her egg and put it back on top (I can't explain this properly. Sorry.).

'_That was somewhat awesome yet freaky_.' He thought.

He went downstairs and saw his mother seated on the dining table with a smile plastered on her face. She was Tezuka Ayana.

Tezuka Ayana is the wife of the head of the Tezuka Dojo, Tezuka Kuniharu (correct me if I'm wrong please). She had brown, shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She was about 5"6 in height and was very pretty. (Not much of a description huh?)

"Ara, ara, Kunimitsu. Whose voices were those?" she asked.

"Huh?" he replied.

"I heard voices in your room a while ago. One was yours and the other's was a girl's." she replied.

'_Uh oh.'_

"You must've been imagining stuff." He said and went to eat breakfast.

"Ara. You stay here while I go back up to take a bath, okay?" she said.

He nodded in agreement and she ran back up.

While he was eating, he heard the footsteps of someone running down the hall. When the person reached the stairs, he dropped his chopsticks.

There was a girl who was about 5"3 with greenish-blackish waist-length hair that was tied into a high ponytail and golden cat-like eyes. She was wearing a blue iromuji that was until here knees and was barefoot.

It was _Ryoma._

She ran to him grabbed his collar and brought him close to her face.

"I'm hungry." She said.

He sweat dropped.

She let go of him as soon as he told her it was in the cupboard. She went to the cupboard to get some food, but since she can't reach it, she stepped on the counter to get it. After getting a box of cereals, she lost her balance and fell. She expected to land on cold, hard floor but instead; she was seated on top of someone's waist.

It was _Tezuka's waist_.

Oh, and the cereals were safe. Some spilled though.

Suddenly, Ayana ran to the table (clothed but hair was dripping wet) since she heard a crash. What she didn't expect was a girl on top of her son.

Then it clicked.

"Ara, ara. Kunimitsu, are you a pedophile? Since you have a little girl on your waist…are you…" she trailed off.

Tezuka face-palmed himself and sighed.

Why was his mother so perverted?

**And by the way…**

Ryoma just sat there, eating the box of cereals.

* * *

><p>Review please! Preview:<p>

Chapter 4: Who's that girl? Your girlfriend?

"Okaa-sama! It's not like that!"

"Oh dear. I have to call your father and grandfather right away!"

"Who is that, Tezuka?"

**_This is not yet final. It's just a draft._**


	4. Who is she? Your girlfriend?

_**Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you guys that Ryoma hid her cat ears and tail. How? It shall be explained here!**_

**WARNING: OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Who is she? Your girlfriend?<strong>

"Ara. I'll go call your father and grandfather okay? Just wait!" Ayana said and she ran away.

"Echizen, get off me." He said.

Ryoma, realizing she was on top of Tezuka, got off.

"Arigato, Tezuka, for both saving me and the cereal." She bowed.

Tezuka only nodded in reply.

Ayana soon came back, dragging two men with her.

The first one was Kuniharu, Ayana's husband. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was 5"7 in height and had a somewhat muscular build.

The second one was Kunikazu, Kuniharu's father. He looked exactly like Kunikazu but was 5"8 and more muscular.

"Ne Tezuka, who are they?" Ryoma said while pointing at the trio.

"They're my family." Tezuka replied.

The two men became stone.

'_Ho-holy shit. Kunimitsu brought home a girl. A GIRL!'_

'_Hmm. I never thought my grandson could bring home a girl. A hot one at that.'_

Ryoma put down the empty box of cereal and faced the trio.

"My name is Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" she bowed.

The trio just bowed back.

"My name is Ayana."

"I'm Kuniharu, Yoroshiku."

"My name is Kunikazu, pleasure."

Tezuka just stared at his family in shock.

'_What is wrong with these people?'_

"So, who is she? Your girlfriend?" Kuniharu asked.

"NO. She is not." Tezuka retorted.

"Hm…you look like you fight, young lady. Wanna spar with me?" Kunikazu asked.

Ryoma smirked.

"Sure."

With that, they went to the dojo.

"Okay, ready, GO!" Ayana said.

Ryoma vs. Kunikazu

**START**

Ryoma attacks first with an uppercut, which was un-avoided by Kunikazu, which led him to fall on the ground. He gets back up! He starts punching her, but she keeps dodging. This girl is good! Now, Kunikazu kicks her from the bottom (low reverse roundhouse kick), and she dodges! Wow, what a girl!

But wait…

Here comes her counter-attack!

She goes away from him, runs towards him…and BAM! Kicks him right in the chin!

And Kunikazu looses.

Winner: Ryoma

"Um…Otou-sama…why are you commentating this?" Tezuka asked.

"Well, it's fun!" Kuniharu smiled.

'_I'm having a migraine.' _ Tezuka thought.

Ryoma helps Kunikazu back up and the shake hands.

"Arigato gozaimasu for helping me." He thanked her.

Ryoma just nodded in reply.

"Oh, why are you here, jou-chan? Are you my grandson's girlfriend?" he asked.

"Iie. I just came here today by accident." She said.

"Accident? Just who are you really?" he asked.

"I'm a guardian." She said.

"Guardian?" he gasped.

"You know us?" she replied.

"Of course! I was once a guardian and a knight for the royal family! The fire kingdom actually." He boasted.

"Really? Well, I'm from the fire kingdom's royal family, actually." She smirked.

"O-o-ojou-sama!" he bowed.

"Head up!" she said.

"Yes. But how do you hide your ears and tail?" he asked.

"Oh, I put a wig on my hair so it will be hidden. I couldn't hide it like you do since it was at the last minute." she said.

They then laughed together.

Why? I do not know.

'_Hmm…wonder what they're talking about…' _Tezuka said.

"Kunimitsu, don't you have school today?" Kuniharu asked.

Tezuka sweat dropped.

"I FORGOT!" he shouted.

10 minutes later.

"Kunimitsu, don't forget your-" Ayana was cut off.

"Itekimasu!" he said and left.

"Bento…" Ayana trailed off.

"He's only late for tennis practice." Ayana said.

(Here, school starts 8am. This all started at 6am)

"Ne Ayana, Kuniharu, Ryoma-chan is a royal guardian." Kunikazu told them.

"Eh?" they gasped.

"Then that's why she appeared out of nowhere! She must've come from her egg!" Kuniharu said.

"Sou, sou. you're right." Ayana said.

"Wait…" Kunikazu said.

"Where's Ryoma-chan?" he said.

Wait…

The bento wasn't there and one of the zori slippers was missing. Meaning…

They sweat dropped.

**Poor Kunimitsu.**

* * *

><p>Review! Here's the preview, which is a draft.<p>

**Chapter 5: Tezuka has a girlfriend?**

"Oy, Tezuka. You left this at home."

"Arigato. Why are your eyes closed, Echizen?"

"KYAA! TEZUKA-SAMA HAS A GIRLFIREND?"


	5. Tezuka has a girlfriend?

_Hey guys! I never thought that this story would actually be humorous! I just wrote whatever came into mind. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Now…give it up for chapter 5!_

_Review!_

_P.S. Please check my profile for my poll. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Tezuka has a girlfriend?<strong>

Ryoma was walking around the neighborhood, looking for Tezuka's school so she can give him his bento. Although…

Her eyes were closed; like a certain tensai (certain tensai sneezed).

Actually, in her human form, her eyes are closed. She does this to protect her eyes from the harmful UV rays of the sun. After all, it's much more sunny here, in the human world, than there, in the guardian world.

And the wig she's wearing isn't helping any.

When she saw 3 big buildings, she went closer to it and read the 3 silver plates on the walls.

**Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu**

**Hyotei Gakuen**

**Seishun Gakuen**

Since she doesn't know, she decided to take a wild guess and go to Seishun Gakuen.

* * *

><p>Seishun Gakuen, one of the top 3 most famous schools in Japan.<p>

This school is known for it's good students and faculty. Students who beat the shit out of other students during the school festivals for fun, students who make friends with other students and gets closer and closer to them and take their money and…something else and lastly, students who love students…may it be friendly, deadly or lovely. Oh, joy. (Wow, I said nothing about the faculty, didn't I?)

Most of all, this school is known for its tennis team.

The tennis team of Seishun Gakuen, "Seigaku," is composed of very strong, yet weird players.

The captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu-very stoic; the vice captain, Oishi Shuuichirou-mother hen; the most flexible one, Kikumaru Eiji; the viper, Kaidoh Kaoru; the resident trickster, Momoshiro Takeshi; the strongest one, Kawamura Takashi; the data player, Inui Sadaharu and lastly, the resident tensai and sadist, Fuji Syuusuke.

All in all, it's an awesome team, with awesome moves, by awesome people.

Anyway, let's continue with the story.

Today, the tennis club were practically dragging themselves on the courts. Why? Because it's so damn HOT. During matches, the players would sweat even before the matches started, making them dehydrated and very tired.

Because of this, the regular members were dismissed and only the regulars were the only ones left to train.

"Mou! It's so hot ~nya." Eiji whined.

"Yes. It's very hot. Is it because there's someone hot here?" Fuji asked.

"Ehh? But there are already enough hot people here in the regulars! ~Nya." Eiji said.

"Ho? Like who?" Fuji asked.

"You! Tezuka! ~Nya" Eiji practically shrieked.

"Don't forget yourself." Fuji said.

"Whatever! It's because of you two that it's very hot! Grrrr…. get colder damn it!" Eiji shrieked.

"Ahahahaha! Sou, sou. It's because of us, including yourself, that we're sweating non-stop." Fuji chuckled.

"So…that means I'm causing suffering to myself and others?" Eiji said.

Suddenly, he burst into tears and started to sulk.

"Must get cold. Must get cold. Must get cold." He chanted.

Suddenly, Fuji saw a girl approaching him.

_'I wonder from whose fanclub is that girl?'_ he thought.

When the girl came closer, he opened his eyes and Eiji stopped sulking to look at her.

She had greenish-blackish, waist-length hair, which was tied into a ponytail and closed eyes. She was wearing a blue iromuji, which was until her knees and a pair of zori slippers. She seemed to be carrying something that looks like a bento.

When she was in front of Fuji, she stopped.

"Where's Tezuka?" she asked.

_'Nice voice.'_

"He's in the clubroom." Fuji said as he pointed to where it was.

"Arigato." She bowed and left.

_'Pretty.'_ They thought.

When Ryoma reached the clubroom, she stared at the door. Breathe, breathe and…

**KICK.**

Oh well, it's not her problem that it's broken now.

She went inside and saw 6 people.

One was Tezuka. The others were an egghead, a bandanna head, a black broom head, a blonde broom head and another black broom head.

'Weird people. Mostly broom heads.' She thought.

"Tezuka, you left your bento at home." She said and threw at him.

Luckily, he caught it.

"Arigato, Echizen." He said.

"Ja ne." she said and turned around. Suddenly…

**OW.**

She collided with something hard…it was a chest.

The chest of Fuji that is.

"MINNA! TEZUKA HAS A GIRLFRIEND?" he shouted.

"EEEHHH?"

"It's true! I saw a girl carrying a bento for him and she was really pretty!" he said.

"Ano, Eiji…"

"KYAAA! TEZUKA-SAMA HAS A GIRLFRIEND?" some girls shouted.

And here comes the Tezuka fanclub.

"Sou, sou! I saw her with my own eyes!

"Eiji…"

"She was wearing a blue iromuji and-"

"EIJI!" Fuji shouted.

"Ehh…Hai?" he said.

"The girl is right here." He pointed to Ryoma who was still in front of Fuji's chest.

"Ano, can I pass?" she asked.

"Ah, hai." They chorused and moved.

When she went outside, the girls saw her and started insulting her.

"She's not pretty!"

"She looks poor!"

"She's just pretending to be his girlfriend!"

"She's short!"

_**That's. It.**_

The next thing they the regulars heard were the screams of the fangirls from seeing Ryoma's death glare (50% full glare).

And it was quiet.

"Saa Tezuka. That's quite a girlfriend you got there. She must be like that as well in bed, isn't she?" Fuji smirked.

"Shut up, Fuji."

* * *

><p>Hahaha! Review and get a preview!<p>

Chapter 6: Ahn? Why is a short beauty dating Tezuka?

"Did you just call me short?"

"Why, yes I did, my beauty."

"OW!"

"F*** off."


	6. Why is a beauty like you dating Tezuka?

_So sorry for the late update! I had many ideas for the omake and couldn't decide! Hehehehe!_

_YIPPEE! So many reviews! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! So, I hereby present, Chapter 6._

_P.S. There will be an extra story after the chapter about Ryoma. Thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Why is a short beauty like you dating Tezuka?<strong>

After giving Tezuka his bento and practically scarring (if not, killing) his fangirls, she decided to go to Hyotei. Why? I do not know.

Anyway, when she got in the tennis courts, everyone started whispering as she passed by them.

"So beautiful…"

"Nice ass."

"Kawaii!"

"Hey, isn't that the girl…"

"Hey! You're right!"

"Isn't she short?"

'_Man, these people really do want to learn things the hard way, don't they?'_

"What did you call me?" Ryoma glared at them (50% full).

"N-Nothing." The boys, deciding they would die, ran away.

So she continued on her path.

* * *

><p>Atobe Keigo, the Hyotei tennis team captain and heir to the Atobe Corps. He is one very simple, wonderful, and handsome and a very egoistical man and a narcissist.<p>

Which is why he is feared, loved, hated, chased after, stalked and ambushed by many, many people.

Today, one thing caught his eye.

A little girl with greenish-blackish hair and closed eyes.

Now, that's something you don't see everyday. Or catch Atobe Keigo's attention that easily.

Keigo, being the arrogant, handsome bastard he is, decided to confront the girl and make her HIS.

The closer he got to her, the more he wanted her. The more he went closer to her; she started getting pissed off.

What pissed her off even more is that she didn't know WHY she was getting pissed off.

"Hello there, may Ore-sama know your name?" he asked.

"I KNOW HER!" a hyperactive redhead said.

Said redhead had messenger-style red hair (so many REDS!) and dark blue (am I right?) eyes. He kind of looked liked Eiji, except Eiji had lighter eyes.

And Ryoma was just thinking that. Wow.

"Hi there! My name's Mukahi Gakuto! And I know you!" He declared.

"Yes, yes. We know you know her. Now…tell ore-sama who she is!" Keigo scolded him and Gakuto "eeped" in fear.

"She's Tezuka's girlfriend! I heard it from that Kikumaru!" He jumped.

"That doesn't answer my question on who she is idiot." Keigo sighed and Gakuto ran for his life, fearing he might get 1000 laps.

Suddenly, Keigo scowled.

'_Nani? Tezuka already has a girlfriend? Bah! Who cares! Ore-sama'll make her realize ore-sama's more of a man than HE is.' _Keigo thought.

Suddenly, a rose appeared out of nowhere and Keigo got it, bowed in front of her and held out the rose. He looked very dramatic as well.

"Oh! Why, oh Why! Why is a short beauty like you dating Tezuka?" he faked cried.

Ryoma popped a vein.

_'They really DO want to die.'_

Ryoma glared at him (50% full glare since she STILL doesn't want to go all out and start a glare war) and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to her level. Harshly. Very. Very. Harshly.

"Listen here. I am not short. Or little. Or tiny. I'm just below average but that doesn't mean I'm SMALL!" she shouted while shaking him.

Keigo now had swirly eyes and looked like he just rode the roller coaster a hundred times.

Ryoma, felling better, decided to drop Keigo on the floor and smirked.

"Did you understand, Saru no Taishou?" she asked,

A vein popped on Keigo's forehead.

"Sa-saru? _**M-Mo-Monkey King?**_" he gawked.

"Sou. _**Monkey King.**_ I didn't know that monkeys could speak English. Well, you are a king after all." She smirked.

"Ore-sama'll have you know that I'm the heir to the Atobe Corps, Atobe Keigo! The most handsome, hot and awesome man there is!" he huffed.

"Well "Atobe-sama," I don't give a damn that you're the heir to that Monkey Corps BUT you are not handsome, hot or awesome. You're just a f***** narcissist!" she shouted.

'_That's it!'_

Keigo put out his racket and pointed it at her.

"Let's have a match. If you win, you can call me Monkey King forever. If I win, you'll go on a date with me." He smirked.

Ryoma got a racket that was randomly lying on the floor and pointed it at him.

"You got a deal, Atobe."

**OMAKE: RYOMA'S THOUGHTS ON THE REGULARS.**

When Ryoma bumped into Fuji in the clubroom and couldn't move since he was there, she decided to use one of her Royal Powers, mind reading.

_~ (stare)~_

_'Hm… This guy here is Fuji Syuusuke. A sadistic tensai no one can beat. Is he for real or is he just cocky? The captain is Tezuka, as expected, and the vice-captain is…Oishi Shuuichirou. Eh? An egghead that has weird hair and is like a mother hen protecting her eggs? Weird. Next, Kikumaru Eiji, the redhead I bumped into a while ago. Hmmm…. acts like a cat, likes fluffy and cute things, likes glomping people and gives weird nicknames. What's this? Very flexible? I wonder how? (Sounded very wrong.) Inui Sadaharu. Likes collecting data and making awesome drinks. I wonder how it looks like. –After looking for the pictures in his head- THAT IS NOT AWESOME. Kaidoh Kaoru. A man of few words, many scary faces and many bandannas. Kawamura Takashi. Likes sushi. Can go berserk if holding a racket. Why? NEXT! Momoshiro Takeshi. A prankster and a friendly guy. Easily embarrassed. Heeh? Nice. Okay, I'm done.'_ She thought while reading his mind.

Now…Ryoma's final thought about the regulars. In other words…CONCLUSION.

_**IDIOTS.**_

P. S. The mind reading took 55 seconds.

* * *

><p>Ahahaha! This chapter was fun and long! Hope you guys review. Here's the preview:<p>

**Chapter 7: You got owned by kid!**

"Ne, Saru."

"Nani?"

"You're getting owned...by a kid!"

_SMACK._

"ITAIIIII!"

_This is, as always, a draft._


	7. You got owned by a kid!

_Hey guys! Please look at my poll and vote. I'm SURE that the poll is for something useful, not crappy._

_Oh yeah. Soon, I might post a KHR fanfiction. It's going to be an all27 fanfiction and if I do post it, please read it and review. Thanks! _

_Please read my note after reading this chapter if you are often on youtube._

_HANDS UP FOR CHAPTER 6!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: You got owned by a kid.<strong>

Bounce.

Bounce.

Bounce.

Squeeze.

**Okay, perverts, this is NOT what you are thinking. **

_Moving on…_

Ryoma squeezed the ball hard before throwing it in the air and hitting it. The ball zoomed past Atobe and left a dent on the wall.

"15-love!"

Ryoma did it again.

"30-love."

Again.

"40-love."

Again.

"1-0 (sorry. Haven't watched or read POT for a while so correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks!)"

"Atobe, to serve!"

Atobe looked at her and smirked.

'_I'm not going easy on you!'_

Bounce.

Bounce.

Squeeze.

_THWACK!_

_POK!_

_THWACK!_

_POK!_

_POK!_

_POK!_

_THWACK!_

_THWACK!_

"15 love!"

And this cycle repeated over and over again.

* * *

><p>"5 all!"<p>

Both tennis players were sweating and on their knees, extremely worn out.

Yet neither wanted to get up.

Ryoma stood up and started to serve.

But it was no ordinary serve.

It was the _Twist Serve._

"Twist serve!"

"Holy Crap! A little girl can do that?"

"This kid ain't just some good looks after all."

Atobe returned it normally.

Ryoma returned it normally.

When the ball was coming to Atobe, he didn't return it normally.

Hametsu no Rondo.

"Uh oh. Atobe-sama's gone serious on a kid!"

"Buchou's going serious."

This, once again, repeated.

* * *

><p>"6 all! Tie breaker!"<p>

Both tennis players are now EXTREMELY worn out.

And, as usual, did not give up.

Ryoma started first with a Twist Serve.

Atobe returned it normally.

Ryoma lobbed it.

"1-0 (sorry if wrong.)"

Atobe did the _Tannhauser Serve. _

"1-1!"

Atobe served.

Ryoma did _Drive B._

Atobe did Tannhauser again.

Ryoma did _Cool Drive._

"2-1!"

"Ne Atobe!"

_THWACK_

"Nani?"

_POK_

"You're getting owned by…hah…a kid! A short one at that!"

"NANI?"

"Cyclone Smash!"

_THWACK!_

"!"

There goes Atobe's oh-so-handsome face.

"3-1!"

Atobe served normally.

But Ryoma missed.

Atobe put his fingers between his eyes (like in the anime) and smirks.

"Koori no Seikai! Ore-sama can see your blind spots now!"

"3-2!"

Ryoma missed.

"3-3!"

Atobe smirks.

"3-4!"

Ryoma managed to return one.

Atobe missed.

"4-4!"

Atobe smirked again.

_But now, his face hurts from:_

_Too much smirking_

_And_

_The ball that hit him earlier._

Okay, back to the story…

Atobe served normally.

Ryoma returned normally.

Atobe served.

Ryoma missed.

"4-5!"

Atobe serves.

Ryoma missed.

"4-6!"

Suddenly, Ryoma smirked as a calm aura surrounded her.

"It's been a long time since I've activated this!"

Atobe's eyes widened.

"Mu-Mu-Muga no Kyochi!" he gasped.

"Now, it's finally time to get serious."

* * *

><p>Ahahaha! Dun Dun Dun! Ryoma goes into Muga no Kyochi! What happens next?<p>

**Preview: Chapter 7: Atobe, it's not good to bully.**

"Atobe."

"Nani?"

"Don't bully little girls."

"WHO YA CALLIN LITTLE?"

**AN: **Okay, I need help.

I have a plan to post fanfiction on youtube using Movie Maker. Problem is, will anyone even read it? I mean, they read doujinshis but they have pictures so its all good. So, should I or should I not? Please PM me your advices.

Thanks!


	8. Atobe, it's not good to bully

_Hey everybody! SO SORRY I'm updating so slow! School is starting soon so I can't update that much. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_

_Also, there are no more sensors from here out._

_I now present, chapter 8 (sorry for the mistake in the last chapter's preview)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Atobe, it's not good to bully.<strong>

After activating Muga no Kyochi, Atobe started to panic…in the inside.

_'Shit. (YAY! NO MORE SENSORS!) This kid's good. If she activates it, she'll get stronger. Who knows who she played?'_ He thought.

_Whoosh_

"5-6!"

_'I-I didn't even hear or sense it coming.'_

Atobe serves.

Ryoma hits.

"6-6!"

"H-how? Ore-sama has you under his Koori no Seikai!" Atobe said.

"Because…"

Atobe serves.

Ryoma returns.

"I CAN!"

_THWACK_

"NOT AGAIN! IIITAIII! (This is what was said in the previous chapter, except no _'not again'_.).

"7-6!"

There goes Atobe's not so oh-so handsome face anymore.

And Pride.

Ryoma serves.

Atobe returns.

Ryoma smashes.

"8-6!"

Atobe serves.

Ryoma misses.

"8-7!"

Ryoma serves.

Atobe returns.

"8-8!"

These continued on and on and on and on and on…you get the point.

* * *

><p>"115-115!"<p>

It was already sunset and the two idio-I mean, people, were still playing, and both sweating like they ran all three buildings in 10 minutes.

"Hah~. Hah~. You're going down." They panted.

_'If this girl just opened one door to play me and hold against me this long…I wonder what would happen if she opened the other 2…'_ he thought.

Ryoma served.

Atobe returned.

Ryoma returned.

"116-115!"

'_This is the last I could do!' _they thought.

Atobe served.

Ryoma returned.

Atobe lobbed.

Ryoma returned.

Atobe served (normally).

Ryoma…jumped into the air, twisted his body, and untwisted his body back onto the ball.

"CYCLONE SMASH!"

Atobe didn't return it. Instead, he just stood there, eyes blank, and sweating profusely.

"117-115! Game Set Match! (wrong? If yes, please correct me) Tezuka's Girlfriend, 7-0!"

Ryoma ignored the whispers being sent her way and walked towards Atobe. She stopped right in front of him and looked at him.

_'Unconscious huh? Heh. You did well Atobe.'_

She cracked her knuckles and shook her hands. She curled them into a fist and…

"OOF!"

Punched Atobe right in the gut, making him fall down.

"What the hell was that for gaki?" he asked.

"Punishment."

Atobe stood up and ran after her, yelling "GAKI!"

Suddenly, a feminine, yet manly, voice was heard.

"Atobe, it's not good to bully little kids."

Ryoma…finally got pissed.

"LISTEN HERE YOU ASSHOLES! WHO YA CALLING LITTLE!" Ryoma shouted.

"O-Oi! Gaki! Don't do anything stupid!" Atobe said while holding her down.

Ryoma freed herself from him and pointed a finger in his face.

"FIRST TEZUKA'S GIRLFRINED, NOW GAKI? DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME'S ECHIZEN RYOMA!" she yelled and ran away.

"Atobe…you're horrible."

"Shut up Yukimura."

* * *

><p>SORRY. SCHOOL'S BEING A BITCH SO CAN'T UPDATE FAST.<p> 


	9. Are you sure you're straight?

_**Hey ya'll! Classes are suspended so I'm doing my fanfics! As apology, I'll give a preview for the next 2 chapters!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Are you sure you're straight?<strong>

Ryoma, while running away, heard footsteps behind her. She narrowed her eyes, thinking it was another fan girl trying to get information about her. So, she ran faster and faster, farther and farther, until she noticed that there were no more footsteps that can be heard. She stopped and sat down under a tree for a while, and looked at the sky.

_'So bright today…'_ she thought as she covered the sun's rays with her hands.

"It sure is a bright and sunny day today, isn't it?" said a voice coming from the tree in front of her.

"Who the hell are you? Are you the one following me?" she demanded.

The figure moved away from the tree and stood in front of her. The figure had wavy, shoulder length, bluish-violet hair and purple eyes. The figure also had a slim figure, very tall and was wearing a black and yellow jersey.

_'Bumblebee…'_

"My name's Yukimura Seiichi. May I know your name?" Seiichi said.

"Echizen Ryoma." She replied.

She stared at him some more and he got uncomfortable.

"A-ano…"

"Bumblebee…"

He sweat dropped at this.

"No. I'm from Rikkai Dai. I'm the tennis captain." He said.

Her eyes widened. She stood up and grabbed his shoulders.

"The captain? You're gay and you're the captain?"

Chibi-Sei started to weep in his corner of sadness (in his head of course).

"I'm straight."

"NO!"

He shivered at the sudden outburst.

"You look too girly! I would've thought you were a girl but your accent is of a guy's and you're flat and older than me! If you're not a girl with that looks, then you're 99.9% gay!" she screamed while shaking him.

Seiichi had swirly eyes and so was his mind.

**In Seiichi's mind…**

"Wha-what the fuck? I'm straight damnit. I'm straight and I'm a man…I'm straight…" Chibi-Sei chanted like a mantra in his sulky corner.

**Back to the real world…**

He sighed and rubbed his eyes to make it normal again. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eye. Making their faces very, very close.

"Listen here Echizen-san-"

"Ryoma."

"Eh?" he was confused.

"Call me Ryoma." She demanded.

He blushed a bit but forced it back in and smiled.

"Okay Ryoma. Listen here, just because I look this way doesn't mean I'm gay. Remember; don't judge a book by its cover. Who knows? There could be a bastard out there, who has an ugly mug and may be a pedo, or worse, pedobear, and may be gay. Understand?" he said.

Ryoma nodded.

"Now, who told you that?" he smiled. He was _dying_ to know who gave _such info_ to her.

"Aneki (older sister) told me." She said.

Oh. So it was a girl. Too bad he can't kill her.

"But oyaji told it to her and explained it to both of us." She continued.

_Now _he can kill someone.

Ryoma lied back down on the grass and petted a spot beside her.

"Hm?"

"Lie down and sleep. It'll make you feel better. You look like you're having a headache." She said.

'_Yeah, I am. All because of that conversation.'_

He took of his jacket and placed it on the ground and lied down beside it.

They both started to fall asleep until Ryoma asked a question.

"Are you sure you're straight?"

"Yes, I am."

And they both fell asleep, one blissfully, one dreaming about ways to kill a certain oyaji.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Are you jealous?<strong>

"Why are you asking so much questions today?"

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's annoying.

"…"

"Don't tell me…are you jealous?"

**Chapter 11: Why are you here?**

"Just HOW did you get here."

"I gave the required papers and answered a test, pay, buy more stuff, wait, get results, sleep, do my morning routine and walked. Duh."

"Don't tell me you steal for the fees."

"I'm not that unoriginal. I hypnotize people and then get their money."


	10. Are you jealous?

**Holy Crap. An update. A late one.**

**Sorry. So busy! I'm graduating this year and I did so many things cuz I'm an officer. Damn it.**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Are you jealous?<strong>

Tezuka was worried.

Not that he would admit it, but it was pretty obvious anyway.

Why?

Ryoma is missing.

Sure. She said she has a house, but what if that was a lie? Where would she go? What if she gets mugged? Oh damn. His mother is soo going to murder him.

That is not good.

After searching for quite some time, he found her.

With YUKIMURA SEIICHI. THE HOT GUY WHO DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A GUY BUT IS STILL VERY HOT.

Damn it. Why was his opponent so strong? Atobe would've been a better choice.

Wait. What?

He went to Ryoma and shook her gently.

"Echizen, let's go home." He said.

Ryoma twitched.

"Echizen."

Twitch. Twitch.

"I'll call Kikumaru."

Stand.

"Let's go." She said.

Tezuka then followed her, but not after waking up the bluenette.

"Wha-"

When Seiichi turned around, Ryoma and the person who woke him up was gone.

"What happened to you today?" Tezuka asked.

"A lot." She replied.

"Like?" he asked.

"Running." She shivered.

"Fangirls?"

"Yeah. YOUR FANGIRLS." She stressed out.

He sweat-dropped.

"What else?"

"I played a match with Atobe." She shrugged.

"Who won?"

"Me, who else?"

Now, that was a shock. To think a girl could beat him.

"Were you going all out?" he was dying of curiosity.

"No. 50%." She said.

_Silence._

"Why are you asking so much questions today?" she asked.

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's annoying."

"…"

"Don't tell me…are you jealous?"

Tezuka stopped.

"Am not." Then continued.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Ha! You are jealous!" she said, pointing a finger at him.

"I said I'm not!" he scolded.

"Just admit it! You are captured by my beautiful self!" she said.

…

"Shit, I just sounded like Monkey King." She shivered.

"I agree." He said.

When they got home, Tezuka remembered something.

"You said you had a house right? Where is it?" he asked.

She smirked.

"My egg. It's inside your house so I'll stay in your house AND your room." She said.

Tezuka could only sigh in despair. He needs some painkillers.


	11. Why are you here?

**Hell yeah! 2 chapters in one day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Why are you here?<strong>

The next day was scary for Tezuka. Why you ask? Let's go back to this morning.

**_Flashback_**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Tezuka's alarm clock rang and rang. At the third cycle, he woke up. When he started to open his eyes, he saw…gold?

When he fully opened his eyes, he almost screamed from shock. But he was a man. Men don't scream. Nor shout. But the widen their eyes.

Ryoma was smirking on top of him, wearing nothing but a pure white kimono. He thought he could see her cleavage- but bandages tightly banded her breasts.

Holy shit. Did he just WANT to see hers?

He shook that thought out stared at Ryoma.

"Please get off me." He said.

She smirked even more.

"Did you like your wake-up call?" she said,

"No." he replied.

She stared at him, hard.

"Fine." She pouted.

She got off him and went to the bathroom. Once she left, he got out from his shock and stood up as well. He fixed his bed and went downstairs to eat.

When he got there, his bento, breakfast and Ryoma's food were there and a note.

It read:

_Kunimitsu, grandfather, your father and me are out for grocery shopping. Take care!_

_P.S. Don't impregnate Ryoma! I don't want a grandchild yet!_

_-Ayana._

He sweat dropped. Why were his family members so perverted?

He ate his breakfast and Ryoma came down as well. She ate hers while he took a bath. While she was washing the dishes, he came back down and went to her.

"Itekimasu!" he said and pecked her cheek and left.

Ryoma froze.

Did-did he ju-just…

* * *

><p>SHIT.<p>

Tezuka froze.

He was already near school when he realized just what he did.

He thought she was his mother! That's his daily routine! Eat, leave, say goodbye, and peck.

Shit! He thought that RYOMA, of all people, WAS HIS MOTHER. And that apron she wore and her hair tied up like that didn't help.

He shook himself to rid himself from his worries.

He continued on to his way to the classroom and sat down.

"Ne Tezuka! Will your girlfriend come again?" Eiji asked.

"Saa, will she?" Fuji asked.

"No." he said.

'At least I hope.'

The bell rang and everyone scrambled back to his or her seats. The teacher then came in and placed her stuff down.

The teacher had black waist-length hair with blue highlights-which was tied into two pig tails- and had big blue eyes. Her name was Nakamura Kaori.

"Okay everyone, today we have a new student. Treat her gently okay? She's all two years younger than you, making her 12. Come in!" she said.

The door slid open, revealing a girl wearing their school uniform-which was a blue and white sailor uniform (I changed it-I hate pink!) and had greenish-blackish hair and her eyes were closed.

Everyone was Amazed.

Except Tezuka.

"My name's Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku." She said.

They sweat dropped. She just used 'ore' not 'watashi'!

She smirked at them and went to Tezuka.

"Yo Tezuka. Fancy meeting you here."

_**End**_

Now. Tezuka was scared. Why?

THIS KID COULD RUIN HIS REPUTATION! SHE'S ALREADY RUINING HIS LIFE!

Suddenly, people whispered to themselves.

"They know each other?"

"Shit man. She looks devilish."

"She's so pretty…"

"Could this be the one people rumored yesterday?"

"Maybe!"

Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

Ryoma insisted on coming with Tezuka to eat. Saying I'm new here and I don't know my way around yet.

Screw her! He knows that she went around the whole school yesterday!

When they got to the roof, they sat down and Tezuka glared at her.

"Just HOW did you get here." He glared.

"I gave the required papers and answered a test, pay, buy more stuff, wait, get results, sleep, do my morning routine and walked. Duh." She shrugged.

"Don't tell me you steal for the fees."

"I'm not that unoriginal. I hypnotize people and then get their money."

…

"You're serious?" he gawked.

"Of course. Your currency's different from ours y'know?" she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"1 ka is equal to a thousand in your world. Meaning 100 ka is equal to 100,000 yen." She said.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you use that instead?"

She smirked.

"It's fun to hypnotize people." She smiled.

He sighed.

When will this end?


End file.
